In Sickness and In Health 'Till Death Do Us Apart
by ComeOnWe'reTeamSparia
Summary: She sat down, lost in thought. Memories flooded back as she recalled her life with the one she loved.


She sat down, lost in thought. Memories flooded back as she recalled her life with the one she loved.

Meeting her the first day she joined the team, the smile that shined and lit up the room.

The time she almost lost her. The fear she had felt that day, the helplessness.

The pure relief that she was alive which came with the hug. Bodies pressed together, arms holding onto each other.

The countless sleepovers and movie nights.

The late night chats that led to confessions and tears.

The time she almost lost her forever as two bullets tore through her body.

When she laid unconscious and barely alive as the woman she loved fought to bring her back.

The day she woke up and the first thing she did was reach out as her lover ran over to her.

The night they shared their first kiss as sobs wracked their bodies when the truth about SHIELD had come out into the open.

The night where they laid together in a tangled mess of limbs holding each other tightly in fear of letting go and losing each other.

The day they stood together, hand in hand, with Coulson, Fitz, May and Ward as they opened the new and improved SHIELD organization.

The day she got down on one knee, proposing to her lover in hope that she would agree to spend the rest of their lives together.

The day where Coulson proudly handed her off to her fiancée. Both dressed in white. Both promising to take care of each other, in sickness and in health, 'till death do them apart.'

The day where she picked her wife up and twirled her around in happiness when she told her that she was pregnant.

The morning when she was able to hold her baby boy in her hands as she handed him to Coulson, the proud grandpa.

The bright sunny morning where she confessed to being pregnant herself as they watched their four year old son run to his kidergarten class on his first day of school.

The night where she was beaming as she looked down at her baby girl all bundled up in a pink blanket as her team, her family, congratulated her and wife.

The time her and her wife and their two beautiful children went on vacation to Italy, to replace the dreadful memories with beautiful ones.

The pictures of them infront of the leaning tower of pisa.

The pictures of them throwing coins into the trevi fountain as they each made their own wishes.

The pictures of Jemma wiping spaghetti sauce off of their daughter, Avery's face.

The pictures of Skye kissing away the chocolate gilato mustache off of her love.

All of the pictures in which they are ginning, laughing and kissing.

The time their little Avery had made them the proudest parents in the world as she was given the first place trophy after winning the national spelling bee.

The afternoon where they loudly cheered as their son had thrown his graduation hat into the air.

The night where they took pictures and laughed as they dressed their daughter in a golden gown before the man whom she had fallen for arrived to take her to prom.

The years that went by as they spent time alone together again as their children were preparing for the next chapter of their lives.

The days where they handed off their children to the people that they were to spend the rest of their lives with.

The night where they held their first grand daughter in their hands, the perfect combination of their son and their beloved daughter in-law.

The morning where they accompanied their daughter and her beautiful four year old son to his first day of kindergarten.

The Sundays in which everyone would get together for breakfast and lunch. Grand parents, parents and children all laughing together.

The quiet nights which they spent on their patio swing as they admired the stars, hand in hand.

All of the birthdays that they had celebrated.

Each milestone that they had gone through, all went through Skye's mind as she laid down the flowers and blew a kiss into the air.

" 'Till death do us apart' we said. I love you, Jemma Simmons. I know you're here watching over me because not even death could come between our love for each other. We'll be together soon, my love."


End file.
